


Bang Marry Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 am writing, Blushing, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, To many relationships, fmk, suggestive actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Playing a fun game of Bang Marry Kill.





	Bang Marry Kill

"Marinette! Look at this article!" Alya screamed running over at her phone in hand. 

'Fuzzfeed!'

'Who would you pick for… 

BANG!

MARRY!

KILL!

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth. 

I mean obviously kill Hawkmoth. Then who's hotter, Ladybug or Chat Noir?'

"That's sick," Marinette winced. 

The Next Day Before Class

Marinette for the past week had been in class early. She hadn't been staying up that late cause Chat and her had been switching off with patrols. With the end of the year coming up they needed to get as much sleep as possible. 

Most of the class had been in the class early. They had wanted to time to talk because they didn't do that often. 

The front four decided to play Bang, Marry, Kill after reading the article. 

Per Adrien and Marinette's begging they did people that they didn't know. 

Alya had gotten: Leprechaun, Cupid, Easter Bunny. She had decided to off the Leprechaun. Got in Cupid's diaper and wedded the Easter Bunny. 

They went on until got to Nino. He had a smirk. Then he looked between Adrien and Marinette. 

Both frown and hoped that they weren't the victim. That was until he stated to smirk more at Adrien. 

Adr… Marinette!" He said swinging his head her way. "Fuzzfeed question."

"Oh dear god," she muttered. 

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth!" Nino finished. 

"Of course I'm gonna kill Hawkmoth," Marinette said. 

"Obviously!" The rest agreed. 

She sat there thinking looking up at the ceiling. 'Why?!? He is my partner. Like I haven't thought about-- no he is you partner. Bad Marinette!' She thought to herself. 

"I mean the suits don't leave much to the imagination," Alya smirked. "Personally I would totally smash Chat."

Adrien turned a little red, like a lot red. 

"I guess I would marry Ladybug. Kill Hawkmoth. That's everything," Marinette said sitting up. 

"There's one more," Nino smirked. 

"I would do Chat," she muttered, turning red. 

"What was that, Marinette?" Alya asked looking over at her innocents. 

"I would smash Chat! Are you happy?!?" She exclaimed glaring at her friends. 

"Mari? Savage much?" Kim asked. "But me personally, I would bang LB. I mean look at those curves."

"I would kill the cat!" Chloe said filing her nails. 

"Would you rather bang or marry LB then?" Alix asked. 

"Easy smash Hawkmoth, Marry LB. I can smash her for the rest of our lives together," Chloe asked. 

'Well now I have to go public that I'm not gay,' Marinette sighed to herself. 

She and Adrien are now red. 

"Alix what bout? Smash or Marry Chat?" Kim asked. 

"Honestly Chat is the definition of sin. He is fucking kinky. Cat ears, tail, bell," Alix said. 

"Why not both?" Alya asked. 

"Oh my fucking gosh! Superhero sandwich!" Kim said. 

"Chat has a sixty-five percent wanted sexually partner. Unlike Ladybug that has a fifty-seven," Max said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"I would smash Ladybug," Juleke said in her soft voice. 

"I mean I can imagine just reaching out and squishing her br--" Kim started. 

"Hey Adrien! What about you!?!" Marinette asked. 

There faces still beyond red. 

"I would smash LB," Adrien said quickly. 

"Maybe we could be a three-some!" Chloe said. 

"I would totally smash Marinette," Nathaniel said. "Anyone else?"

"She is very pretty," Max agreed. "She has a high desirable partner. She is a solid eighty-nine. She is better then any other one in the room."

"I would," Kim said standing up. 

"I… I would," Sabrina said standing up. 

Marinette had pulled her feet up onto the bench and hid her face. 

"But I rather smash Ladybug!" Kim said. "Oh fuck me! Both LB and Marinette! Then they get in a sexy pillow fight or something. Fuck I'm getting hard just thinking about that!"

"I would totally…" the door started opening. The teacher walked in. "Smash Chat Noir. Have you seen that fine ass!?!" 

Adrien winced. Then a waited the lecture about school approved talks. 

"I wish I could," Ms. Bustier said. 

"Mom!" Nathaniel screamed. 

"What? I heard you want to fuck Marinette. So if you two want to leave this would be the time," Ms. Bustier said. 

Her face hit the desk. When Alya lifted her head, she was out cold. 

"Madame Bustier! She fainted!" Alya said. 

"I'll take her to the infirmary!" Nathaniel said. 

"I'll take her to the infirmary," Alya said picking her friend up. 

Adrien turned around and said, smirking. "You broke her Nathaniel. Next time I'm gonna be doing that."

Five Years Later

Making out in a back alley way. Post Hawkmoth celebration. After some ceremony 

"I'm so fucking happy it's you!" Adrien said. 

"I feel the exact way you do. Wait! Oh fucking gosh. Your Chat Fucking Noir!" Marinette said breaking away from his lips. 

"I believe we already established that," Adrien said confused. 

"Back in high school! Bang Marry Kill!" Marinette said. 

"Chloe wanted to bang my dad! And you!" Adrien said. 

"Chloe wanted to do a threesome!" Marinette shuttered. 

"Kim was saying how sexy you were! How did you end up more desirable then LB?" Adrien asked. "Didn't he also say he became hard over the thought of Ladybug and Marinette doing a sexy pillow fight." 

"I don't know! Oh fuck I forgot about that bit. I think I may have sometime around there. Oh my fucking head. Nino told me that after I fainted you said it was your job to break me and not him," Marinette said. 

"You know it's true," Adrien said. "I vividly remember you screaming 'I would Smash Chat!" 

"I also remember that you said very confidently that you smash Ladybug. The that you would break me, because you were fucking so hard. You're making your way to your dream," she smirked and winked. 

He went slack jawed and was Ladybug red. 

"What Chaton? Ladybug got your tongue. Hopefully more then just tongue," still smirking walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I can barely keep my eyes open while writing this.


End file.
